


Ограбление века

by Shurshunka



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нами ограбила Шанкса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ограбление века

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Санту, лля C@es@r  
> По заявке: Луффи/Нами, от PG и выше, юмор, экшн - приветствуются  
> Бета - Becky_Thatcher

  
Нами взялась за старое.

Остров был беден – единственный город на десяток улочек, пара рыбацких деревушек да небольшой консервный заводик. Да еще и лежал на отшибе, в стороне от баз дозора и пиратских путей, под надежной защитой флага Рыжего Шанкса – кому он был бы нужен, если бы не защита Рыжего, второй вопрос. Впрочем, сам Шанкс появился здесь хорошо если пару раз за всю свою карьеру йонко – это Нами вызнала прежде всего, даже трех шагов не успев отойти от утлой лодочки, которая после недельных скитаний вынесла ее на теплый песчаный берег – одну, обессиленную и, самое досадное, без оружия. Что ж, могло быть и хуже – по крайней мере, болтливая старушка, выложившая ей все местные расклады, слепа как крот, и можно не опасаться мгновенного разоблачения. Быть знаменитой не всегда удобно, особенно для воровки.

Ей повезло, что неверные течения Гранд Лайн вынесли ее лодку именно на этот берег. Сюда не забредали ни охотники за пиратами, ни шичибукай, здесь жили простые люди – хотя среди них тоже, конечно, попадались всякие. А еще здесь царило лето, и ажурная тень пальмовых крон падала на мощенные белым булыжником улочки. Этот островок можно было бы разрекламировать как шикарное курортное местечко для любителей солнца, песчаных пляжей и сонного покоя, и никто бы не разочаровался. Золотое дно, если подумать.

Нами сидела в пляжном баре – навес, крытый циновками, плетеные табуретки, свежие соки почти задаром и разговорчивый дядечка за стойкой. Дядечка был из породы ухажеров-эстетов, и Нами чувствовала себя в безопасности, принимая очередной бокал мангового сока, улыбаясь самой обаятельной своей улыбкой и расспрашивая о «том самом Шанксе».

В один прекрасный миг в разговоре прозвучало слово «сокровище».

Если подумать – и впрямь, что еще мог делать Шанкс на этом всеми богами забытом островке и зачем еще он взял бы его под защиту? Женщины здесь у него не было, это точно, и никто из его старых друзей не обосновался в здешней глухомани, скрываясь от былой славы. Его корабль простоял здесь ровно столько, чтобы набрать воды и загрузиться продовольствием. Но Шанкс где-то бродил в одиночестве – зачем, спрашивается? Дураку ясно, что-то прятал!

– И никто не искал? – скептически спросила Нами.

– Самоубийц у нас тут не водится, – бармен лениво сполоснул стакан, протер чистым полотенцем и убрал. – К тому же, милая леди, там было явно что-то небольшое – он ведь ушел с корабля вроде бы с пустыми руками, только бутылка из кармана торчала. Что бы это ни было, продать его за хорошую цену можно где-нибудь на Мариджоа, но точно не у нас. Нет уж, пусть лучше Шанкс и дальше прикрывает нас своим флагом, а его сокровище пусть лежит себе спокойно.

Определенно, люди на этом острове странные! Что ж, тем лучше для одной воровки, которая принимает слова «пусть сокровище лежит себе спокойно» как личный вызов.

Нами могла бы спокойно дожидаться «Санни», ведь, конечно, ребята весь Гранд Лайн перетряхнут, но найдут ее. С тех пор, как Луффи надел ей на голову свою шляпу, с тех пор, как он проорал на весь Арлонг-парк: «Ты моя накама», – Нами знала, что ее никогда не оставят выживать в одиночку.

Но, с другой стороны, одинокий вор куда более уязвим, чем вор с командой за спиной. Зная, что ее выручат из любой передряги, Нами могла затевать такие авантюры, на которые не решилась бы даже в черные годы работы на Арлонга. А сокровище Рыжего Шанкса прекрасно уляжется в трюм «Санни». Она, в конце концов, вор, грабящий пиратов!

Вечер в баре принес нужную информацию. Дорогой номер в лучшей гостинице, со вкусом подобранное платье и прическа от лучшего местного стилиста обеспечили нужный имидж. Обед в ресторане помог выйти на нужных людей. Нами так вжилась в образ бизнес-леди, путешествующей под видом богатой праздной туристки – двойная маска, «Мистер Принц» Санджи точно оценил бы, – что всерьез торговалась о налоговых льготах для своего гипотетического курортного комплекса, раздавала взятки и даже пообещала спонсировать будущие выборы мэра.

Всего три дня такого бурного времяпрепровождения – и Нами добралась до цели: вычислила человека, с которым Шанкс то ли вел дела, то ли просто пил вместе, провела с ним веселый вечер за игрой «кто кого перепьет» и все разузнала.

Шанкс оказался тем еще оригиналом – хотя чему удивляться, достаточно взглянуть на Луффи и вспомнить, кто стал ему примером когда-то. И все же оставлять клад не зарытым посреди леса, не замурованным в тайнике в глубине пещеры и даже не запертым в банковской ячейке, а просто в ветхой заброшенной халупе под присмотром мальчишек, устроивших здесь свой штаб – это было нагло! Так нагло, что Нами даже растерялась – все это пахло грандиознейшим подвохом или даже ловушкой.

Поэтому, понаблюдав издали за играми мальчишек, Нами вернулась в гостиницу, заказала обед в номер и стала думать. Прежде чем лезть в очень даже вероятную ловушку, следовало понять, как мыслит Шанкс. Примерить на себя еще одну маску, вжиться в нее – пусть прежде ей не приходилось представлять себя могущественным йонко, особой разницы Нами не видела. Пойми, как человек мыслит, и его богатства станут твоими. А как иначе она украла бы свой первый миллион, не говоря уж об остальных?

Но почему-то с Шанкса мысли упорно сворачивали на Луффи. Может, все дело было в том, что именно Шанкс дал Луффи его шляпу, и Луффи слишком долго говорил о ней «мое сокровище». А может, всему виной тот случай, когда он дал себя избить, потому что Шанкс поступил когда-то так же. Зоро тогда понял его, а вот Нами – нет. Она вообще слишком часто не понимала Луффи.

Ее капитан был единственной тайной Гранд Лайн, которую Нами уже почти не надеялась разгадать.

Иногда ей даже казалось, что никакой тайны нет вовсе. Это же Луффи! Открытый, искренний, прямой, как стрелка Лог Поса – и такой же непредсказуемый! Угораздило же ее связаться…

Или, может, угораздило же влюбиться? Хотя бы здесь, пока Луффи от нее далеко, имеет смысл признаться хотя бы себе самой. Глупо, бесперспективно, банально втрескалась в человека, которому всякая там любовь и прочие нежности нужны как русалке зонтик! Который с одинаковой легкостью и непосредственностью обнимет хоть ее, хоть Зоро, хоть весь экипаж сразу – и с совершенно одинаковыми чувствами! Исключительно дружескими!

И даже если поцелует ее, то тоже по-дружески. Дурак!

Иногда, правда, ей казалось, что Луффи смотрит на нее не так, как на других. В мельком брошенных взглядах, словно проверяющих, на месте ли она, чудились то вопрос, то нежность, то тревога. Но с другой стороны, после двух лет разлуки ее тоже навязчиво тянуло проверять по сто раз на дню, не делся ли он куда со своего любимого места на носу «Санни». Ничего удивительного и, если подумать, ничего особенного. А нежность… мало ли что почудится влюбленной дурочке. Нельзя искать в чужих взглядах то, чего тебе хочется – вдруг найдешь, а окажется, что ты ошиблась?

Нами вскочила, подошла к окну и уставилась на гладкую, без единого пятнышка парусов синеву моря. Глупые мысли, которые вгоняют в тоску – и это вместо того, чтобы разрабатывать гениальный план ограбления века!

– Да я… я просто волнуюсь, как они там без навигатора! Можно подумать, что мне нужны все эти глупости и нежности! Просто без меня эти олухи прозевают шторм, или заплывут куда-нибудь не туда, или…

Нами прищурилась: легкая дымка облаков у горизонта и впрямь предвещала шторм, внезапный и сильный, который имел все шансы добраться к этому островку самым настоящим ураганом – если, конечно, не пройдет мимо. Стоило воспользоваться непогодой. Мальчишек загонят по домам, тайник Шанкса останется без присмотра, а что там за подвох, она разберется по ходу дела. Когда не получается подготовиться, нужно действовать экспромтом.

Через час, когда шквальный ветер гнул к земле макушки пальм и срывал черепицу с крыш, а за стеной ливня терялся не только горизонт, но и лес в паре шагов от выбитых окон, Нами почесала в затылке, безнадежно испортив и без того намокшую прическу, оглядела корзинку с бутылками и сказала:

– Он меня не уважает. Разве это добыча для вора?

С другой стороны, оставлять даже такую добычу было не в ее правилах. Нами достала наугад бутылку, взболтнула и хмыкнула:

– Можно угостить ребят. Луффи наверняка обрадуется поводу сказать Шанксу спасибо за бесплатную выпивку.

Сама Нами, предположим, предпочла бы обойтись без визита к любому из йонко, но их так или иначе не минуешь – а значит, почему бы не дать Луффи повеселиться. Ему понравится.

На хлипкую крышу с треском свалилось дерево, дождем брызнули осколки черепицы, и стало совсем все равно – что внутри, что снаружи. Но ливень уже стихал, и Нами чувствовала, что скоро фронт пройдет, сменившись ясным небом. А еще – этот шторм вполне мог принести к острову «Санни».

Луффи наверняка сидит на своем обычном месте на носу и, может быть, высматривает не просто ближайший берег, а ее, Нами. Потому что ну куда он без своего навигатора?!

Можно было бы успеть обчистить сейф мэра, чтобы в ее трофеях была не одна только выпивка, но небо у горизонта уже светлело, и Нами словно магнитом тянуло в бухту. Ей даже показалось, что далеко, на самой границе дождя, она видит знакомые паруса – ну ладно, просто паруса, разве на таком расстоянии что-то различишь, но все равно, она не могла не узнать «Санни». Сердце не ошибается.

Дождь утихал на глазах, в просветы между тучами яростно голубело умытое небо. Нами сняла босоножки, подхватила корзинку и побежала в порт. Босиком по мокрой траве, по холодному и плотному после ливня песку, по выщербленному белому песчанику набережной – к дальней бухте, в которую ветер принесет «Санни», точно, как по заказу.

Их кораблик не пострадал от шторма – все же ребята и без навигатора кое-что могли. Солнечный львенок улыбался, но Нами пыталась разглядеть другую улыбку – того, кто махал сейчас ей, прыгая на голове львенка и размахивая шляпой, и орал: «На-ами-и! Ты зде-есь!», – а потом вдруг протянул руки, обвил плотно, так, что дух захватило, и перенес на палубу. Нами и взвизгнуть не успела!

Зато Робин успела подхватить выпавшую из рук корзинку.

– Балда, мой трофей чуть не утонул! – и Нами кинулась обниматься. Сейчас можно. Она успела невероятно, катастрофически соскучиться, она устала представлять эти руки ночами, видеть эти радостные глаза во сне. – Луффи, ты так вовремя! На этом острове совершенно нечем заняться! То есть, – она не сдержала улыбку, – кое-что там стоило украсть, но я как раз успела к вашему появлению.

Еще она устала целоваться с ним во сне, но об этом разве скажешь. Поэтому Нами просто висла у Луффи на шее, не торопясь разрывать объятия – могла она соскучиться, в конце концов?! Может она просто радоваться встрече?

Тем более что Луффи тоже не спешил выпускать ее из рук. Он был таким теплым, и пах морем и мясом, и в его откровенно счастливых глазах отражалось лицо Нами. Момент, который стоит остановить хоть ненадолго.

Ей даже показалось, что Луффи сейчас поцелует ее – по-настоящему, а не как всегда.

Робин тем временем заглянула в спасенную корзинку, спросила удивленно:

– Саке?

Зоро заинтересованно привстал, и Нами тут же пресекла наглые поползновения:

– Эй, не тяни лапы! Это для всех. Подарочек от Рыжего Шанкса. Я решила, что если пират делает такой ненадежный тайник, любой вор имеет право его обчистить.

– Да ну?! Ты украла выпивку Шанкса, серьезно?! – Луффи выдернул из корзины бутылку и под заинтересованными взглядами команды выдернул пробку. Перевернул. Постучал о ладонь. Заглянул в узкое горлышко. Просунул туда палец и вытянул туго свернутую бумажную трубочку.

У Нами забилось сердце. Спрятать бутылку с картой сокровищ среди бутылок с саке – а Шанкс не такой лопух, как ей показалось. А она-то хороша! Проглядела самую важную, настоящую часть своей добычи!

Между тем Луффи развернул, прочитал и расхохотался. Бумажка выпала из его рук, Нами нетерпеливо подхватила. Взгляд мгновенно схватил написанное, но разуму потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить. «Найдешь меня – выпьем вместе». Ну, Шанкс! Ну… скотина!

– Здесь библикарта, – спокойно сказала Робин, вытряхнув из бутылки еще клочок бумаги. – Нас приглашают в гости?

– Ура, плывем к Шанксу! – Луффи подпрыгнул и вдруг снова обнял Нами, поднял и закрутил. – Нами, ты лучшая, я тебя люблю!

Нами как под дых ударили. Ну почему?! Почему он такой… такой…

Пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы скрыть внезапные слезы. Оттолкнув Луффи, Нами развернулась и убежала к себе. Хлопнула дверью, свалилась лицом в подушку и расплакалась.

Она не слышала ни скрипа двери, ни шагов. Почувствовала, как прогнулась кровать, теплая ладонь осторожно погладила по спине, и Луффи сказал виновато и расстроенно:

– Робин говорит, что я чурбан. Эй, Нами, почему ты плачешь? Чем я тебя обидел? Нами, я ведь правда тебя люблю, разве девушки на такое обижаются? Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты плакала от восторгов Санджи.

Чурбан и есть! Бревно! Бестолочь! Нами села, мотнув головой:

– Дурак! Это я тебя люблю, а ты, ты… ты капитан, вот и все! Какая тебе любовь вообще?! Ты всех нас любишь одинаково, ты каждого собой закроешь, и это правильно, и за это тоже я тебя люблю, но мне… я… я хочу… в общем, не говори мне так больше. Я не только твой навигатор, я еще и девушка. Девушек любят не так, как навигаторов, Луффи.

Дальше она плакала, уткнувшись в плечо Луффи, а он гладил ей волосы и молчал. Обнимал и молчал. Вот и правильно, пусть лучше молчит, чем…

– Нами.

Она подняла голову, услышав этот слегка глухой и очень серьезный голос, которым Луффи говорил иногда в бою или перед боем.

– Я ведь тоже не только капитан, но еще и просто парень. А ты такая… такая особенная. Солнечная. Смелая. Когда ты улыбаешься, я горы могу свернуть.

– Ты и так можешь горы свернуть, – Нами жалобно шмыгнула носом. – Кто, если не ты.

– «И так» неинтересно. Только ради тех, кого любишь. И не сбивай меня. Я, – он запнулся, и Нами с трудом удержалась, чтобы не спросить: «Что, ты и сам собьешься?». Момент был неподходящий для ехидства. Сказать по правде, момент был почти волшебный, потому что Луффи все еще обнимал ее, и сейчас она совершенно точно видела нежность в его глазах. Настоящую, не придуманную. – Я так рад, что ты со мной, мне ужасно повезло, я знаю. Но, знаешь, когда я увидел тебя после тех двух лет… и потом, все это время. Я хочу большего. И, знаешь, – он слегка наклонился, теперь его глаза оказались очень близко, а дыхание слегка щекотало губы. Нами подумала вдруг, что сидеть вот так, разговаривать вот так – намного интимнее, чем поцелуи на палубе.

Сейчас она не сказала бы «какая тебе любовь», потому что сейчас он и в самом деле говорил о любви. Так, как умел. Почти так, как ей было нужно. Почти. «Продолжай, Луффи, пожалуйста».

– Есть кое-что, чего я никогда не сказал бы своему лучшему в мире навигатору. Ты лучшая в мире девушка, Нами. Выходи за меня замуж. Я чурбан и бестолочь, и как парень я, наверное, не самый лучший, но я правда тебя люблю. Честное слово, Нами.

Он не улыбался, только смотрел прямо, глаза в глаза, и Нами подумала вдруг, что таким, серьезным, он кажется намного старше. Старше, сильнее, и очень-очень красивым. Таким, что сердце заходится от глупой щемящей нежности, и хочется сказать: «Куда ж я без тебя, Луффи».

– Куда ж ты без меня, – Нами шмыгнула носом и решительно вытерла слезы. – Бестолочь. Ты хоть знаешь, что когда признаются девушке в любви, ее целуют?

А дальше они целовались, и вот странно, никто им не мешал. Правда, потом оказалось, что от всей выпивки Шанкса осталась только та самая бутылка, в которой лежала записка. Но что за беда – пока доплывут, успеют купить новую.  



End file.
